


Stargazing

by howelllesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters
Summary: Dan and Phil go stargazing, in their own Dan and Phil way.





	

Your eyes are reflecting the stars, and it is beautiful.

In this darkness, your usually brown eyes are near black, and all I can see when I look at you are galaxies, and I can feel myself getting lost in them as I always do. You turn to me, see the look of awe on my face that I cannot, and will not, hide before you catch it, and you shake your head at me, your smile fond. It’s been like that since I appeared two hours ago in one of your shirts, having promised to dress for the part.

We sit for hours, pointing out the stars to one another. I just like the colours and shapes, but you, you know so much about them, and you keep surprising me. You know their names, and their history, and what everything means, and for once you’re not joking, or cynical, but you are passionate. Your hands gesture wildly, and you shake my arm excitedly when you see one of your particular favourites. I am more in love with you than ever.

I had no idea that you loved the stars so much, but when I ask you about it, you just blush and mumble that you love me, don’t you? I roll my eyes and nudge you. That wasn’t the answer I was looking for, but it’ll do, because you’re a dork but I love you.

“Which is your favourite?” I ask you softly, and you know instantly, guiding my finger and pointing to it for me.

“This one,” you say, and you aren’t even looking at me, you’re gazing at the sky instead, as if it holds every answer to every question you’ve never asked.

“Awesome, I’ll email it across to them tomorrow,” I grin, and the spell is broken. “Should look great on the backpack.”

You flick the lamp on and close the screen, setting the laptop to the side and curling into me, unusually soft and pliable rather than the affection-resistant idiot you usually are. My arms snake around you, and then you steal the television remote, as ever, and we go back to what we were watching earlier.

“Stargazing on the internet, from the comfort of our own sofa,” you mumble, and I smirk. “Very us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by wisperwynd. Doodled for (wonderfully) by pinofs: http://pinofs.tumblr.com/post/137025582880


End file.
